mrconductorsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Conductor Meets The Simpsons
Based on the Mr. Conductor's Adventures Movies & Mr. Conductor's Adventures of Talespin, Mr. Conductor Meets The Simpsons is a series featuring both Mr. Conductors Alec Baldwin & George Carlin. Each episode will have 2 Thomas Stories. Only Thomas stories from Seasons 1-6 can be used. No stories from Seasons 7-present allowed. Only The Simpsons episodes from Seasons 1-2 can be used. No episodes from Season 3-present allowed. Also, the Thomas stories can only be used once, and swear words will be removed when necessary to make it kid-friendly. Episode 1: Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Thomas Gets Tricked #Thomas' Christmas Party Quotes *Homer: (gasps and screams) Oh! It's true! The jar is empty! Oh no! We're ruined. Christmas is cancelled. No presents for anyone! *Mr. Conductor: One thing about Christmastime is you'll never know what will happen. But it turned out to be a good Christmas for Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor. Maybe I should tell you about it. *(Mr. Conductor blows his whistle and the story, Thomas' Christmas Party begins) Trivia Episode 2: Bart the Genius Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #A Big Day For Thomas (George Carlin) #Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) Quotes Trivia Episode 3: Homer's Odyssey Notes *Thomas Stories told by Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Duncan Gets Spooked #The World's Strongest Engine Quotes Trivia Episode 4: There's No Disgrace Like Home Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Bertie's Chase #Gordon & The Famous Visitor Quotes Trivia Episode 5: Bart the General Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories *Pop Goes The Diesel *Diesel Does It Again Quotes *Bart: I had a run in with a bully. *Marge: A bully?! *Homer: Come on, Marge! I don't bother you when you're helping Lisa! *Mr. Conductor (George Carlin): Sometimes bullies are very hard to handle alone. Reminds me of the time when Percy and Duck had a run-in with a bully named Diesel. Let me tell you about it. *(GC Mr. Conductor blows his whistle and the story, Diesel Does It Again begins) Trivia Episode 6: Moaning Lisa Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Henry's Special Coal #The Flying Kipper Quotes Trivia﻿ Episode 7: The Call Of The Simpsons Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories *Percy's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear Quotes Trivia Episode 8: The Telltale Head Notes *Thomas Stories told by Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Something In The Air #A Bad Day For Harold Quotes Trivia Episode 9: Life on the Fast Lane Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Come Out, Henry! #Henry To The Rescue Quotes Trivia Episode 10: Homer's Night Out Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Fish (George Carlin) #Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) Quotes *Homer: My night's going to great, Mr. C! *Mr. Conductor (GC): I hope your night is better than the night Duck had an incident with Fish while helping Henry. *Homer: What night are you talking about? *Mr. Conductor (GC): Well, let me tell you about it. *(Mr. Conductor blows his whistle and the story, Fish begins) Trivia Episode 11: The Crepes of Wrath Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories *Trouble For Thomas (George Carlin) *A Big Surprise For Percy (Alec Baldwin) Quotes Trivia Episode 12: Krusty Gets Busted Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories *James Learns a Lesson *Foolish Freight Cars Quotes *Krusty Doll: I didn't do it. *Bart: Oh, I wish I could believe you. *Mr. Conductor: Hi Bart. Why so glum? *Bart: Oh, my idol Krusty the Clown got in jail for something he wouldn't do. *Mr. Conductor: Hmm...I think I understand what you mean. *Bart: You do? *Mr. Conductor: Well, I remember when James the Red Engine first came to the Island of Sodor, and he behaved very badly. Why don't I tell you about it? *Bart: Well...okay. *Mr. Conductor: Here goes. (Mr. Conductor blows his whistle and the story, James Learns a Lesson begins) Trivia Episode 13: Some Enchanted Evening Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) #Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) Quotes Trivia *This is the final episode from Season 1 of "Mr. Conductor Meets the Simpsons." Mr. Conductor (both George Carlin and Alec Baldwin) will return again in Season 2. Episode 14: Bart Gets An F Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories *Thomas and the Conductor *Terence the Tractor Quotes *Mr. Conductor: My, that's a lot of snow! It's up to my head! *Lisa: Do they have snow on the Island of Sodor, Mr. C? *Mr. Conductor: Yes they do, Lisa. Have I ever told you about Thomas' friend Terence? *Lisa: I don't think so. *Mr. Conductor: Well then, I'll tell you about when Thomas met Terence. (He blows his whistle and the story, Terence the Tractor begins) Trivia *This episode marks the return of George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor will appear again in Episode 15: Simpson and Delilah. Episode 15: Simpson and Delilah Notes *Thomas Stories told by Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Middle Engine #Twin Trouble Quotes Trivia﻿ *This marks the return of Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor 2. *Lara Laramie, Miki, Temacu (from Pokemon) and The Thug Dolls (from Winnie The Pooh) appear in this episode. Episode 16: Treehouse of Horror Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Thomas, Percy and The Dragon (George Carlin) #Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) Quotes Trivia﻿ Episode 17: Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Thomas Goes Fishing #A Scarf For Percy Quotes *Mr. Conductor: Something smells fishy here...and it isn't the three-eyed fish. *Marge: Is it the election? *Mr. Conductor: An election? *Marge: Mr. Burns is running for mayor against Mary Bailey. *Lisa: What side are you on, Mr. C? *Mr. Conductor: I haven't decided yet. But you know what that fish reminds me of? It reminds me of the time Thomas wanted to go fishing. *Lisa: It's highly illogical for steam engines to fish, Mr. Conductor. *Mr. Conductor: Well, Thomas soon found that out. Let me tell you what happened. (He blows his whistle and the story, Thomas Goes Fishing begins) Trivia﻿ Episode 18: Dancin' Homer Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Train Stops Play (George Carlin) #Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) Quotes Trivia Episode 19: Dead Putting Society Notes *Thomas Stories told by Alec Baldwin and George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) #One Good Turn (George Carlin) Quotes Trivia Episode 20: Bart vs. Thanksgiving Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure #A Bad Day For Sir Handel Quotes Trivia Episode 21: Bart The Daredevil Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Percy Proves A Point #The Runaway Quotes Trivia Episode 22: Itchy & Scratchy & Marge Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Rusty Helps Peter Sam #Special Funnel Quotes *Mr. Conductor: That Itchy is about as bad as the Troublesome Freight Cars. Have I told you about the time when Peter Sam was working with Rusty at the quarry? *Marge: Not that I know of. *Mr. Conductor: Well then, I'll tell you about it. (He blows his whistle and the story, Rusty Helps Peter Sam begins) After the story... *Marge: I feel sorry for Peter Sam. I hope he'll feel better. *Mr. Conductor: Now remember Marge, most stories do have a happy ending. But this one will have to wait till later. *Homer: Where you going? *Mr. Conductor: I'm going to Leaky Park, to fix a few leaks. Get it? Leaky Park? Leaks? *Marge: (giggles) *Mr. Conductor: I promise to tell you the rest of the story when I see you all again. Goodbye. Trivia﻿ Episode 23: Bart Gets Hit By A Car Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Thomas Comes To Breakfast #Daisy Quotes *Mr. Conductor: The accident Bart had reminds me of an accident Thomas had on the Island of Sodor. He crashed into the stationmaster's house. Perhaps I should tell you all about it. (Mr. Conductor blows his whistle and the story, Thomas Comes To Breakfast begins) Trivia Episode 24: One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Granpuff #Sleeping Beauty Quotes Quote 1 *Homer: Oh, I can't believe it. I have a whole day left to live! (cries) *Mr. Conductor: Well, since it is your last day Homer, I'll tell you one more Thomas story. Have I told you about Duke the lost engine? *Homer: No. What happened to Duke? *Mr. Conductor: Just listen. (He blows his whistle and the story, Granpuff begins) Once upon a time, there were three little engines who lived in their own little shed on their own little railway. Their names were Duke, Stuart and Falcon. Quote 2 *Mr. Conductor: Winter torrents washed soils from the hills. Trees and bushes grew all around. You wouldn't have known a shed was there, let alone a little engine asleep inside. *(Back at the Simpson house) *Homer: That wasn't a happy ending at all. *Marge: Homer's right, Mr. Conductor. Will there be a happy ending? *Mr. Conductor: There will be one, but unfortunately it'll have to wait until later. Oh, and Homer, if I don't see you tomorrow... (sniff) Goodbye. (He cries as he disappears.) Quote 3 *Mr. Conductor: Were you looking for something, old friend? *Homer (whispering): Mr. Conductor, what are you doing here? *Mr. Conductor: I was just sitting here, waiting for...well...tomorrow. I'm sorry, I just can't stand it when a close friend dies. *Homer: Well, since I'm here, can you tell me the rest of the Duke story, please? *Mr. Conductor: I suppose so. But I have to remind you of the story so far. (He blows his whistle and the story, Sleeping Beauty begins) Duke was old and lived with two young engines called Stuart and Falcon. They teased Duke and called him "Granpuff," but they were happy together. Quote 4 *Mr. Conductor: But Duke's old eyes twinkled, and for the first time in years he smiled as he dozed in the sun. *(Back at the Simpson house) *Mr. Conductor: And that, my friend, is the whole story. *(Mr. Conductor hears Homer crying) *Mr. Conductor: Homer, are you okay? Didn't you like my story. *Homer: I loved it. I'm just sad that I won't be able to hear any more of your wonderful stories. (sniff) *Mr. Conductor: I know. But hopefully the doctor will be wrong and you'll still be alive tomorrow. *Homer: Well, in case I don't...I guess this is goodbye. *Mr. Conductor: Goodbye Homer. (He disappears) Trivia *In the Thomas stories, the scenes where the engines were at Tidmouth were cut only to focus on the Duke story. This was also done so that it would appear as Mr. Conductor would be telling the story instead of Thomas. Episode 25: The Way We Was Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Oliver Owns Up #Rusty To The Rescue Quotes Trivia Episode 26: Homer vs. Lisa And The 8th Commandment Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin. Thomas Stories #Diesel's Devious Deed #A Close Shave For Duck Quotes *Lisa: Dad, I'm worried for you. *Mr. Conductor: I'm worried for you too, Homer. Stealing cable is just as bad as...as...telling lies about someone else. *Lisa: What do you mean, Mr. C? *Mr. Conductor: Well, remember when I told you about when Diesel came to help Duck? He was very angry with Duck and started telling lies about him. Well...let me tell you about it. (He blows his whistle and the story, Diesel's Devious Deed begins) Trivia *When Mr. Conductor refers to when Diesel helped Duck, he was referring back to Episode 5 (Bart the General) when he told Homer, Marge and Bart the story, "Pop Goes The Diesel." However, Lisa wasn't there with them when he told that story. Episode 27: Principal Charming Notes *Thomas Stories told by Thomas Stories Quotes Trivia See also *Thomas & Friends US VHS/DVD Ideas (based on episodes from Mr. Conductor Meets The Simpsons)﻿